


Change

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [100]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie is going out with Wes, against his better judgment. (not slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Hobbie leaned back on Wes’s couch, closing his eyes for several minutes to rest as he waited. He was not falling asleep, but he was tired and going out with Wes was not his first choice on how to spend the evening. Wedge had guilted him into agreeing though, so he was ready and waiting for Wes to be finished.

He looked up as Wes finally exited his bedroom, and held up a hand. “No.” Hobbie shook his head. “Just, no. Go back, change. Now.”

Wes frowned, “Are you serious? You look serious, but really . . . you can’t be serious.”

“Wes, I am not going out in public with you if you are wearing that shirt. No, it will not happen.” Hobbie shuddered, “I might even vomit if I have to look at it for much longer.”

“What’s wrong with this shirt?” Wes continued frowning, and picked at his sleeve.

“Remember when Wedge threatened to let me pick out your clothes for a week? Well, even I wouldn’t have picked anything that hideous, and I would have been trying to humiliate you.”


End file.
